


Sorta Soulmates

by Bryzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, miraculous ladybug season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzy/pseuds/Bryzy
Summary: What if there was a way to communicate to other miraculous users outside of costume? What any time the oblivious duo wrote on their skin, the writing showed up on the other’s body? What if Plagg doesn’t tell Adrien it’s because of the miraculous because he’s a little sh- I mean jerk?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Bry (Bree) and welcome to my first fic! I’m nervous, but excited to write this! (And genuinely terrified of the reactions of the people reading this, please only constructive criticism). This fic is pretty much just fluff and for fun and my weird version of a soulmate au. Apologies for any mistakes, please let me know if I get anything wrong! Thank you for checking out my story and I hope you all enjoy! Also apologies for the first chapter being short. I will try to make the rest longer!

It all started one day during class when Marinette was absentmindedly doodling on her skin. It was just some simple little flowers on her hand, nothing too big. Bored by the lesson, Marinette daydreamed, too lost in her own thoughts to notice Adrien jolt in his seat.

Adrien, on the other hand, was shocked to see the (adorable) little flowers suddenly on his skin.

“Um, Miss Bustier, may I use the restroom?” Adrien quickly asked, interrupting the lesson. Marinette finally looked up, interested after hearing the voice of her crush. Miss Bustier looked over at him, and he gave her an awkward grin. She sighed, then nodded at him.

“Be quick!” She reminded him. Adrien nodded and swiftly exited the classroom, sure to lean down by his bag first so that Plagg could enter his jacket.

Marinette watched him leave, a curious look on her face. It wasn’t until Alya nudged her to pay attention to the lesson that Marinette realized she was staring at the door. With a slight blush, she returned her attention to her teacher, ignoring the teasing look Alya was giving her.

 

Meanwhile, Adrien was standing in front of the bathroom sink, trying to rub the flowers off his hand.

“Plagg! Do you know where these flowers came from?!” Adrien looked at his cheese-loving friend.

Plagg opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Adrien. “I wonder if someone else put them here? Maybe I’m connected to someone!”

Plagg, once again went to speak, but Adrien continued to ramble. “Maybe it’s a boy! Or a girl! What if it’s someone in our class? What if it’s Ladybug?”

“Actually,—” _you’re right,_ Plagg was about to say, before Adrien, once again, spoke.

“What if it’s my soulmate?!” Plagg simply watched Adrien freak out, since the boy wasn’t listening to him anyway, too wrapped up in his idea.

 _Dang kid._ Plagg mused. _Reads too much shojo manga. Well, he's not too far off._

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was gaping at her hand.

 _Where are the flowers going?_ Little by little the cute tiny flowers Marinette had drawn were disappearing. _What is going on???_

Fortunately for Marinette, the bell rung, announcing the dismissal of students. After making some excuse to Alya about needing to help in the bakery, Marinette rushed home. She muttered a hello to her parents as she ran to her room. Her parents turned to each other and laughed. _Teenagers,_ they both thought fondly.

In her room, Marinette was pacing back and forth. “Tikki! What’s going on?! Does this have to do with the miraculous?”

“Relax, Marinette!” Tikki rested her small hand on Marinette's arm. “Everything's okay! It’s just Chat Noir!”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette frowned and sat down at her desk. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a little precautionary method created so that you and Chat Noir can communicate as civilians if you ever need!” Tikki smiled. “It’s nothing to be worried about!”

Marinette began to nod, “I see, so if I ever need to talk to Chat Noir, I can just write on my skin!” Tikki nodded cheerfully. Marinette smiled understandingly, but slowly her smile faded.

“Wait! Everything I write, he will see! I will never have any privacy! I can’t write anything on my arm! We might learn each other’s identities! What if he got writing on his face? Then will I too? I don't want weird drawings on me! What if someone sees writing just appear on one of us!”

Tikki’s eyes widened. “Marinette! Calm down! It’s fine! Only you and Chat Noir can see these messages! Don’t worry! And it only works if you write on your arms and hands, not anywhere else! So if you ever need to write a message to yourself, you can write it on your legs and you won’t reveal your identity!”

Marinette took a deep breath and slowly begun to calm herself down. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Yeah.”

Tikki sighed in relief. “I’m glad you understand. It’ll be good now that we can talk to Chat Noir if we need to.” Marinette was nodding in agreement but slowly stopped. Tikki looked over in worry.

“I CAN TALK TO CHAT NOIR AS A CIVILIAN!?!?!” Tikki shook her head, laughing.  _Should I tell her this only works because they are actually soulmates?_

 

 _"_ AHHHHHH!"  _Maybe not... oh, Marinette..._


	2. It Continues

Marinette had finally calmed down and was staring at her hand while sitting on her bed. Tikki watched her carefully, hoping that she wouldn’t start freaking out again.

“So…,” Marinette began, “Should...should I write something to him? Should I pretend this doesn’t exist? Should I only use it in emergencies? Should—”

Tikki merely smiled before cutting off Marinette’s rambling, “You are Ladybug, Marinette. You decide how you want to use it. The purpose is to communicate outside of costume. That is all. I trust you, Marinette. I know you will use this wisely.”

Marinette nodded. _I’m Ladybug._ She reminded herself. _I can handle this._

_I can handle this._

_..._

_I CAN’T HANDLE THIS_.

“AHH Tikki but what if—” Marinette’s eyes widened suddenly, and she stopped talking.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked worriedly, moving closer while questioning the young girl’s sudden actions.

“HE WROTE SOMETHING!!!”

Sure enough, there written on her hand was a message. The handwriting was somewhat elegant, as though it wasn’t written by the irresponsible and reckless boy she knew Chat Noir to be. Perhaps, there was more to this boy that she hadn’t had the opportunity to learn about before.

Marinette suddenly froze. Did she want to know more about Chat Noir? Yes, she’d like to learn more about the boy she considered to be her partner and best friend. But it was dangerous! If the two knew each others’ identities… it could only mean disaster!

Or so she had been telling herself.

Marinette read the message out loud. “Hi! Your flowers were very pretty. I’m sorry to have erased them, but I admit I was kind of freaked out to see them. It’s not every day you discover you can talk to the love of your life through your skin.”

_Love of his life? Well, this is Chat Noir, of course he would joke like that._ Marinette waved her arm in the air, “Tikki! What do I say back?!”

Tikki laughed, “Marinette, just respond like you normally would! You two have talked before!”

“Yeah Tikki, in battle! While we were fighting villains and bad guys! This is a real-life conversation! What am I suppose to say ‘oh nice weather we’re having today’? I don’t know how to talk to him! We’ve never talked before like friends!” Marinette leaned back on her bed, her arms out in frustration.

“Marinette,” Tikki flew forward to pat Marinette’s arm reassuringly. “Just write what comes to mind. Everything will be fine.”

Marinette sighed and gave Tikki a little hug. “I don’t understand how you can be so calm about this,” She smiled at the little kwami, “But I trust you, too. Okay. I’ll respond to him.”

She looked at the pen laying next to her that she had subconsciously grabbed before climbing up to her bed, as though she had already planned to say something. She picked it and uncapped it, her hand shaking as she hovered over her left arm. She reread Chat Noir’s message.

_Hi! Your flowers were very pretty. I’m sorry to have erased them, but I admit I was kind of freaked out to see them. It’s not every day you discover you can talk to the love of your life through your skin._

Marinette took a deep breath and began to write back.

 

“Plagg! Plagg! They’re writing back!”

Plagg floated by Adrien, munching on his camembert. After Adrien found out about his “soulmate”, he had been in a much happier mood. Plagg wasn’t complaining though since it seemed to put Adrien in a much more generous camembert-giving mood as well. He simply observed as Adrien watched his left arm intensely, as though the more he stared, the faster the writing would appear.

_Don’t worry about the flowers, I can always draw them again. It’s nice to talk to you._

Adrien’s smile grew bigger as he read the message. Quickly he wrote back.

_I can’t believe I’m talking with you._

A response appeared just moments later. Adrien noticed that the handwriting looked neater this time, less shaky. _Were they nervous to talk to me?_ Adrien wondered, his thoughts confirmed as he read the message.

_Me too. At first, I was nervous, but it might actually be fun to be able to talk to you!_

_Might?_ Adrien wrote, hoping that the receiver of his messages would realize he was joking. _I’ll have you know I am wonderful to talk to :P_

He waited anxiously, wondering how this person would respond. Should he have been more polite? More like Adrien Agreste than Chat Noir? Should he have held back from acting like his freer personality right away?

_Haha, we’ll see about that :) I have to go now, (I have homework ugh) but let’s talk again later. Then you can prove that you’re such a good conversationalist._

Adrien laughed at the response. He grinned as he replied.

_Can't wait. Talk to you soon :)_

In response, he got a simple smiley face. Adrien looked at his arm, sighing dreamily. "I can't believe I just talked to them. They seemed so cool. I wonder if they're a girl or a boy.” He thought out loud.

“She’s a girl,” Plagg said casually. 

“What?!" Adrien eyed the little floating cat suspiciously, not quite trusting his words yet. "How do you know?”

“Cause she’s,” Plagg paused. Should he tell Adrien it’s Ladybug? Tikki would want him to do so. Plagg looked back down at Adrien, who was staring at him back at him anxiously. On one hand, Adrien would probably reward him with a year’s worth of camembert. On the other hand, he’d probably never shut up about Ladybug, and all this soulmate talk was already giving him a headache. Besides, there were other ways to get camembert.

“I just know. I am a mini-god after all, you know.” Plagg said finally. _Sorry Tikki,_ He thought. _But I don’t think I could handle telling this boy that his soulmate is Ladybug._ _Besides,_ Plagg watched as Adrien eagerly asked more questions, all too fast for Plagg to respond to any of them. _I don’t think this boy could handle knowing either._

 

Marinette was scrubbing the ink off her arm in her sink. _Why did I use a sharpie???_ She groaned in her thoughts. However, she had to admit, she was happy she talked to him. She smiled thinking of their short interaction. _He’s actually kind of… funny. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to keep talking with him._ She commented to herself, before shaking her head. _Use this wisely. Tikki’s trusting me!_

“So? Did you like talking to him?” Tikki floated next to Marinette, a small smile on her face.

“What?” Marinette jumped, surprised by Tikki’s sudden question. “Um yes, well, I mean,” She hesitated, then stood up straighter, and spoke in a very Ladybug-like manner, “It was fun, but we shouldn’t do this often. It could be dangerous for our identities.” Marinette nodded to her own reasoning, as though she thought saying it out loud would change her inner feelings.

“But,” Tikki commented, “didn’t you tell him you’d talk again later?”

Marinette froze, then looked down at her arm, the ink still faintly stained on her skin.

“What?!?! Did I say that? Oh no! But we’re not supposed to— I mean what if— this could be— Ah! Tikki, what do I do?” Marinette threw her arms up in panic, then turned to look at the floating kwami.

Tikki giggled, “Keep talking to him. It’s fine if you two want to talk to each other like this since you only get to meet when fighting an Akuma.”

“But,” Marinette struggled to put her thoughts into words, “isn’t this misusing the miraculous? Are we allowed to do this?!” She turned off the water faucet, giving up on the rest of the ink, and begun to wipe her arms with a towel.

“It’s fine,” Tikki reassured, “Besides, it could help build trust in your partnership if you knew him better.”

“I… guess you’re right,” Marinette hesitantly agreed as she set the towel down and walked to her desk to do her homework. Once she sat down, she turned to Tikki and asked, “Um, Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Where do you think I can buy some washable markers?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! ^_^


	3. It Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you read this chapter I just wanted to mention that there was a lot of switching between thoughts and dialogue so from now on all messages between Ladybug and Chat Noir will have dashes before and after them. (They will still be in italics)
> 
> -Example-
> 
> I hope this helps clear up any confusion!

Marinette was searching through the pink drawers on her desk, groaning in frustration as she didn’t find what she wanted.

“What are you looking for?” Tikki peered over Marinette’s shoulder curiously.

“A pen! Or a dry erase marker! Tomorrow I was planning on getting some washable ones, but Chat Noir might want to talk before then and I want to at least avoid using a permanent pen again,” Marinette sighed, “But I can’t find one!”

“Hmm,” Tikki moved closer to help Marinette look only to discover just why Marinette was having such a difficult time. The drawers were filled to the brim with various fabric scraps, sewing tools, and art supplies all mixed together. It would be impossible to find anything unless it was at the top of the chaotic pile. “Marinette, you really need to organize your drawers,” She commented.

“I know,” Marinette said as she leaned back in her chair, defeated. She sat up again and looked at Tikki, “I’m still not sure this is a good idea. We might accidentally reveal our identities.”

“Well, you two have been protecting Paris for a long time now, and you haven’t revealed anything yet,” Tikki reminded. “You should have more faith in Chat Noir, and in yourself, to do the right thing. Besides,” she suggested, “if you’re really that worried, you can always set some ground rules about how much you two will talk about personal things.”

“Yeah, Tikki, you’re right,” Marinette smiled. “Why are you always so good at giving advice?”

Tikki giggled, “I’m glad you’re feeling better about this, Marinette.”

Marinette suddenly felt a tingling sensation on her arm. She looked down and saw that Chat Noir was writing to her again.

“He’s talking to me!” Marinette jumped in her seat, surprised, “Why does my arm feel so weird? Huh? The feeling is gone!” Although there were still words being written on her arm, the tingling feeling had vanished.

“Oh, well you feel that to alert you when Chat Noir is talking to you. It’s to make sure that if he’s writing something important, you’d see it right away. Kind of like a notification on your phone!” Tikki informed. Marinette nodded, then read the message.

_-You inspired me to go work on my homework too, and it’s incredibly boring. I’m doing research for history class right now. What about you? Are you still working or did you finish?-_

Marinette didn’t notice as a smile grew on her face. She giggled as she responded.

_-I finished thankfully. Homework really is boring.-_

She only had to wait a few seconds before his response appeared.

_-AW LUCKY! I wish I was done. Unfortunately, I still have two more pages of notes to fill out on the Industrial Revolution. Ugh!-_

She laughed to herself as she wrote.

_-I had to research that too. It took soooo long.-_

Marinette froze at his response.

_-You had to do that, too? What if our homework is the same? Do you think we’re in the same grade?-_

She quickly cut him off before he could write more questions.

_-I can’t tell you. We shouldn’t tell each other anything that might expose our identities.-_

_-Why not?-_

Marinette read his reply, surprised. _I’ve already told him hundreds of time!_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and repeated the same reasoning to him that she had been telling herself.

_-Because it could be dangerous! If someone, especially Hawkmoth, were to find out about our powers… I don’t even want to think about what could happen! Whatever we do, we must not reveal our true selves, not even to each other.-_

Marinette sighed wistfully while looking at what she had written and muttered out loud, “I wish we could talk in person, as our _real_ selves. But we can’t.”

Tikki gave a small, but sad smile. “Someday,” She said hopefully, “Someday you will. And all the waiting will be worth it.”

 

“Hawkmoth? Why would Hawkmoth care about my soulmate powers?” Adrien stared at his arm, confused.

“I don’t know,” Plagg lied. _He can’t know, just not yet. Let me enjoy my peace a little longer._ “Maybe he would try to exploit it. Or someone from the government would want to study you two. After all, it's not like it's normal to be able to communicate to your soulmate through your skin. It’s probably best if you don’t reveal yourselves just yet.” 

Adrien frowned, “I still don’t get it. Why would Hawkmoth even be a problem? It’s not like it’s Ladybug and me talking. What’s the big deal? Why would knowing each other’s identities will put _us_ at risk.”

“Uh,” Plagg scrambled to think of an excuse, “Well then, maybe she said that as an excuse, and she’s just scared to meet you in person! It’s not every day you meet your… uh soulmate.” He let out a nervous laugh. “Besides, it’d probably be good for her not to know that you’re The Adrien Agreste, yet. She might be intimidated or too enamored by your looks to really get to know you.” Plagg gulped, and watched Adrien carefully, hoping he’d accept the excuse.

“I guess so,” Adrien eyed Plagg suspiciously, “But I want to meet her soon.”

_Phew,_ Plagg sighed in relief. _He bought it._

Adrien looked back at his arm and wrote his response.

_-Oh okay. But I hope we can still meet one day.-_

Her reply made Adrien break into a big smile.

_-Yeah, me too. -_

 

It was late at night, and Marinette laid in her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Tikki floated nearby, watching her curiously.

“Are you sure you’re okay with not meeting him?” Tikki asked suddenly, her head tilted.

“What?” Marinette stammered, “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like I want to know what Chat Noir really looks like. Or what kind of person he is outside the costume. Or what his normal life is like. I mean, sure it'd be nice but,” She looked away, her cheeks reddening. “I’m Ladybug. It’d be dangerous. I can’t do things for selfish reasons. I have to think of protecting the city.”

Tikki looked at Marinette unconvinced, then shook her head, “If you say so, Marinette.” She flew down and landed on a pillow, ready to fall asleep for the night.

Marinette, her face still a light tint of red, turned away as she pretended to sleep. _I can’t meet Chat Noir in person,_ She thought. _We’d be running a huge risk. Besides, it’s better this way._

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being short. I had more stuff written, but I felt it would fit better in chapter 4 (Hopefully that means the next one will be pretty long). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^


End file.
